


The One That Got Away

by signifying_nothing



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot, fucking backstage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: This is a big building, and he's standing in a corridor by himself without a group mate or a manager to be seen, wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans, holding a flannel in his arms. His hair is long, hanging in his eyes in a brassy, golden blonde. His features are just as pretty as Hoseok remembers. Smoother now, with age.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 27
Kudos: 153





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> sup ateez fandom how u doin  
this is. just an excuse to write hoseok and yeosang fucking   
i had a brainchild on twitter and couldn't let go of it so i'm sorry in advance

Kang Yeosang almost doesn't look anything like Hoseok remembers. He remembers... A scrawny kid, moving his way across the floor with footwork that made the other trainees look at him with envy. He'd only had one friend among them—a kid named Wooyoung who had _it, _that thing that Jimin had once he'd really come into himself. Looks like Wooyoung'd come into himself just fine, if that performance of Blood, Sweat and Tears had been any indication.

Kang Yeosang had always looked at Hoseok from the closed practice room door, through the narrow window that showed him going through routines he liked to do to keep his muscles warm, to come down from his adrenaline highs more slowly than his group mates. The shy trainee he'd been then had always flinched away when Hoseok caught him, almost running down the hallway to get out of sight, probably embarrassed.

Kang Yeosang is taller now. His shoulders a little bit broader. His legs just as scrawny, his pelvis just as wide, in the way that make his hip thrusts look more intense than they actually are. He'll have to get over that, drop his hips lower, really move into it. Lots of hip thrusting in mens choreography these days. His hands are still thin, fingers delicate but blunt at the tips. His ankles are tiny, with his high-top sneakers laced with the sides nearly touching across the tongue.

His eyes still get wide when Hoseok turns his way to look at him fully, instead of from the corner of his eye. He looks like he wants to run but doesn't know where to run _to. _This is a big building, and he's standing in a corridor by himself without a group mate or a manager to be seen, wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans, holding a flannel in his arms. His hair is long in his eyes in a brassy, golden blonde. His features are just as pretty as Hoseok remembers. Smoother now, with age.

“S-sunbaenim,” he manages to stammer out. It's kind of cute, honestly. How he keeps looking around instead of _at _Hoseok, who is walking toward him with his easiest stride, casual as can be. “What, what are you doing back here?”

“Nothing,” Hoseok replies, finally getting close enough to see the grey contacts Yeosang is wearing. Always trying to look like someone else, this kid was. Right down to his style. Maybe that was why he left, just disappearing one day after Hoseok caught him staring with his hand on the doorknob to the practice room and he'd run off for the nth time. There were rumors, of course, but Hoseok didn't have time for them—he and the rest of his group were too busy for him to think about investigating the reasons a pair of trainees might have disappeared.

“You were really good tonight.”

Hoseok can _see _the little ripple of embarrassment and pride run through Yeosang. He probably would have given _anything _to hear Hoseok say that to him when he was at BigHit. It would have made him feel good. It might have made him stay.

“Thanks,” Yeosang almost whispers, staring at Hoseok's neck because he probably doesn't want to meet his eyes. “That. That means a lot, sunbaenim, thank you.” He's looking between them now, down at their nearly touching chests, and Hoseok wants to laugh, but that would be cruel. He's not here to hurt Yeosang. Just to get a little taste of something he's missed.

But when Hoseok moves in closer, when he moves Yeosang back the six inches it takes to press him to the wall, Yeosang's hands don't come up between them. Instead they flatten on the wall behind himself, even as he breathes in hard and fast and he holds it. Holds it. Only lets it out when Hoseok moves to bodily press against him, his head knocking back against the concrete.

He lets out a pretty little sound that reminds Hoseok of Jeongguk, all desperate to keep quiet. It's hot, it's _so _hot, and Hoseok slides his hands around Yeosang's ribs and rests them just to either side of his lower spine, underneath the warm fabric of that tank-top to feel the hot, sweaty skin beneath. Yeosang's hands fly up, one pressing on Hoseok's shoulder, the other clapping over his own mouth, his eyes squeezing shut.

“That's right,” Hoseok breathes into Yeosang's ear, moving his hands to squeeze his tiny waist. “You gotta be quiet, Yeosangie.”

Yeosang makes a sound that might be a sob, but he doesn't try to stop Hoseok. Pants in and out through his nose and Hoseok pushes his leg up between those thin thighs and slides his hands down the back of Yeosang's skinny jeans. He's wearing a thong.

“Oh,” Hoseok breathes, letting his fingers dig into the little curve where Yeosang's ass meet his thighs. Yeosang jerks up toward him, which is exactly what Hoseok wants. “Cute.” Yeosang's hand moves from his mouth to Hoseok's bicep. His head drops forward onto Hoseok's shoulder.

“Sto—sunbaenim you—you can't, we can't what if someone—” his protests are breathy and rushed.

“No one's gonna come back here,” Hoseok soothes, even as he pulls Yeosang up and down his thigh until his groin is pressed up against Hoseok and he's just pushing Yeosang harder against his body. Grinding. He lets his lips touch Yeosang's beautiful neck, kisses his pierced ear. “No one's gonna see. S'just us, Yeosangie. Just us.”

It's these words that undo Yeosang. Hoseok knew they would be. Yeosang had been too shy to talk to him back then, too convinced that he wasn't worth taking up any of Hoseok's time, despite the fact that Hoseok made time for trainees whenever he could. He'd once suggested, when he managed to get in at the end of one of the practices, that Yeosang should come learn a few routines with him, since he had the talent—just had to hone it into skill. Yeosang had blushed, said no, and Hoseok had grabbed for his wrist.

_Are you sure? _He'd asked. _It'll be just us Yeosangie, promise._

_That's okay, _Yeosang had breathed out, shaking his head, his arm limp in Hoseok's grasp. _That's, that's okay it's fine, I, I gotta go. _

Yeosang had been gone about two weeks later. No one knew where he'd gone and after a few months, it was like he and Wooyoung hadn't been there at all. But Hoseok never forgot a face, and he especially never forgot the face Yeosang made when he'd said _just us. _Hopeful, and terrified, and wanting.

_Just us, Yeosangie. _

Yeosang moans very, very softly against Hoseok's shoulder. He starts moving on his own, pushing himself up Hoseok's leg, down into his hands. One hand holds Hoseok's shoulder and the other covers his mouth. He must be loud, then. Otherwise he wouldn't bother. Hoseok likes the way Yeosang cocks his hips as he moves, spreading his ass a little on every push down, and Hoseok uses the opportunity to rub his fingertip against Yeosang's rim. He gets an immediate jerk and squirm, Yeosang's head pushing harder against his shoulder, his panting getting faster.

“Do you like that, Yeosangie?” Hoseok asks, still mouthing at Yeosang's throat, even though he's being careful not to leave any marks. “Feels good?” Yeosang nods, tiny jerks of his head and Hoseok pushes him down his thigh to rest over his knee. He makes sure to keep his knee up, putting pressure between Yeosang's pretty legs. Yeosang is pink with exertion and embarrassment and arousal, his skin glistening with sweat. He looks good, Hoseok thinks. Very good.

Hoseok raises his hand and taps his fingers against Yeosang's hand, the one covering his mouth. He taps again and Yeosang moves his hand, breathing hard, already anticipating what Hoseok is going to ask for, because he leans forward and sucks Hoseok's fingers without any prompting. It's so cute, the way he's trying to be quiet about it, even though Hoseok is rubbing the top and bottom of his tongue, even though Hoseok is using his other hand to pull Yeosang's pants down. Just enough, just enough for him to keep riding Hosok's thigh, but Hoseok wants to finger him, wants to hear him when he moves up and down on his hand.

When Hoseok pulls his fingers from Yeosang's mouth, they're wet and slippery. Yeosang's lips are red and swollen, and his cheeks are so pink. Hoseok smiles at him and Yeosang's face looks... Well. Looks like he'd do anything to keep that smile in his vision. Until he tips his head back and moans, high and pretty like a girl, because Hoseok is pushing his fingers into him. Because he's looser than Hoseok expected, and already a little wet inside. Yeosang squirms, trying to get him a little deeper.

“Yeosangie,” he says, smirking into Yeosang's throat. “Did someone already fuck you tonight?” Yeosang shakes his head.

“No, no sunbaenim—”

“Then tell me why you're wet. You're _so _wet, Yeosangie,” Hoseok says. “Like a girl.” Yeosang _whimpers. _It's gorgeous. Holy shit. Hoseok keeps moving his fingers, and Yeosang keeps trying to get more of them.

“My-myself, sunbaenim I, I fi—fingered myself—”

“Oh?” Hoseok asks. “Yeosangie, I didn't know you wanted it so bad. Why did you finger yourself?”

“N-needed it,” Yeosang says, his hand covering his mouth and doing little to muffle his little sounds. “Needed it, had to, didn't—couldn't go on stage—”

“Couldn't go on stage hard?” Hoseok asks, and Yeosang nods. Hoseok smiles. “Aah, that's okay Yeosangie,” he says, kissing the underside of Yeosang's jaw because he's tipped his head back against the concrete.

“Do you want me to keep fingering you?” Hoseok says. “Or... Do you want me to fuck you.”

“Oh _god—_” Yeosang's entire body heaves and writhes towards Hoseok at the suggestion. Hoseok has to pin him to the wall, grinning, biting into his collarbone. “Oh god, oh god sunbaenim—”

Hoseok is already pulling his own pants down. He is yanking Yeosang's jeans as far down as he can get them, spitting into his own hand, offering it for Yeosang, who does the same. Hoseok gets his cock wet with their saliva, wipes the spare over Yeosang's rim and hopes it's enough because he doesn't want to _hurt _Yeosang but oh _fuck, _oh fuck that had been so hot, and he's bending his back, reaching to hold himself open with one hand and Hoseok _has _to fuck him, has to.

He pushes in. There's not too much resistance, and when he's balls-deep Yeosang has a hand over his mouth, trying to brace his legs apart despite his jeans around his knees, leaning his chest against the wall as he gasps for breath. _Fuck, _Hoseok thinks, feeling Yeosang squirm and grind on him, feeling him squeeze and push back. _Holy fuck. _

“Oh, Yeosangie,” Hoseok breathes, putting one hand on Yeosang's shoulder, sliding it down his back. “Fuck, you're so pretty, Yeosangie.”

“S-sunbaeni—”

“Call me hyung,” Hoseok says, grinding himself against Yeosang, starting to push-pull in tiny little thrusts. “Call me hyung, Yeosangah. Always wanted you to call me hyung.” It's not a lie. Hoseok had liked Yeosang even then, how cute he was, how willing to learn, how hard he worked to learn things. He's always felt like Yeosang was one of the good ones who got away.

“_Hyung,_” Yeosang practically sobs, and Hoseok holds him by the hips and fucks him. Really, truly fucks him, occasionally spitting on his dick when it feels too dry until it doesn't feel dry at all. Yeosang keeps making these desperate little sounds and Hoseok reaches up to hold his hair, tugs it.

“Feels good?” he asks, and Yeosang nods as much as he can, with his back curled tight. “Feels good for me, Yeosangah, you're so fucking tight, you're so _wet._” He wraps his forearm around Yeosang's hips. “S'so fucking good.” As he'd thought, Yeosang squirms violently, bucking back onto him, rolling his hips.

“Yeah, Yeosangie,” Hoseok breathes, reaching down and feeling out the tip of Yeosang's cock, letting his other hand reach around to hold his chest. “You're so pretty, take me so good—” Yeosang makes a helpless noise and Hoseok uses four fingers to rub up and down on Yeosang's dick, occasionally giving it a little slap as he keeps his thrusts even.

“C'mon, Yeosangie,” he says, squeezing Yeosang's nipple, grinding deep into him. So fucking deep, he feels _so good._ “Cum for me.”

And Yeosang does. He makes this beautiful, sweet noise and collapses against the wall, bucking, forcing Hoseok down to his knees behind and underneath him, hands on his waist to bounce Yeosang back into his dick as Yeosang's head rests on his shoulder, panting, lips red.

“Yeah,” Hoseok grunts, thrusting hard, keeping his rhythm as he fucks into Yeosang with so much force that it's hurting his thighs. “That's it Yeosangie, stay tight for me, stay tight, so good—”

Hoseok has had a lot of sex in his career. Men, women, all kinds of people in between. But nothing, _nothing _could have prepared him for the way skinny, awkward little Kang Yeosang has grown up—how he spreads his thighs wider despite the distinct ripping of a seam, how he forces Hoseok deeper, and moans into his ear with a voice like Sin itself,

“Cum in me hyung?”

Jesus fucking Christ.

Hoseok blows a load so big he doesn't think he's _ever _cum so much, so hard, so fast. He bucks into Yeosang, who is holding on Hoseok's waist for leverage and balance. He keeps fucking into him until Yeosang whines gently and gets up, up onto his knees. Hoseok's cum dribbles out of him, down his thigh. He stays there for a moment, on his knees, then gets up, faster than he has any right to, making a little unhappy sound when Hosok's cock slips out of him.

Hoseok is breathless, and Yeosang is pulling up his thong and pants, making a pouting noise at the broken zipper at the crotch from spreading his legs so far. Hoseok gets up behind him, tucks himself back into his jeans. His dick is sensitive, a little wet with his own cum and that's kind of gross, but Yeosang just pulls up his own skinny jeans and buttons them like the crotch isn't _completely open _and showing off the front of his jewel red thong. He laughs to himself, pushing his hair back before looking at Hoseok, so shy and sly and conniving that Hoseok's breathing stops. For the first time in a long time, Hoseok feels... Out of control of a situation. Uncomfortable. A little nervous.

“Hyung,” he says, reaching to slide a finger through one of Hoseok's beltloops and yank him closer. Hoseok takes a breath, and Yeosang smiles at him. So sweet, so soft. So fucking deadly. Hoseok suddenly feels like he's playing Russian roulette and Yeosang knows where all the bullets are.

“Let me know if you want another go, sometime.” He looks down at Hoseok's groin. “Fucked me real good, didn't you? Wouldn't mind doing it again. Your cum feels good in me, hyung.” Yeosang leans in and brushes his lips over Hoseok's ear so gently it makes Hoseok shiver. “Can't wait to fuck it out of me later.” His grin is audible.

“But you should bring one of your boyfriends next time. Wooyoungie gets jealous when I fuck other people.” Yeosang sucks Hoseok's neck tenderly, licks it. Picks up his flannel and walks away while tying it with the knot of the sleeves on one hip and all Hoseok can think is that his cum is in Yeosang's ass, he's walking away like that, no shame, someone is going to see—

But then he grins. Calls after Yeosang,

“Yeosangah. I'll bring Jiminie. That'll keep Wooyoung happy, yeah?”

Yeosang turns around to wave and gifts Hoseok with a beautiful, boyish smile that makes Hoseok's heart stop. If he'd seen that smile back when Kang Yeosang was a scrawny kid at BigHit, he never would have let him quit, would have convinced him to stay. But it looks like despite that slip-up, he's still getting a second chance with the boy who got away.

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive any spelling errors related to the letter 'e' as my 'e' key is MISBEHAVING and haven't been able to fix it yet


End file.
